Fallen Order Special
by BrittanyTaylor2
Summary: Jedi fallen order special


Fallen Order Special

Written by: Brittany Taylor

Characters by: Lucas, Zahn

Imperial Labor Camp Stoneboot. Drying off (in stretchy under clothes) from a decontamination shower, a small blue-eyed/auburn haired human female Barafya with her quarters mate beside her, a black/brown furred Defel female Kai'nai.

Barafya- Ready for another day?

Kai'nai bends down, gets Barafya in a bear hug and lifts her friend in a rough embrace with happy snorts.

Barafya- Thank you Kainai, thank you.

The Defel releases Barafya as they get into their gear. Kai'nai sports a tool belt and bag with a power cell backpack. Barafya, on the other hand, puts on her grey cargo pants, leather boots and oversized shirt with two utility belts slung over her shoulders. Both go separate directions to their designated work zones.

Barafya is stopped by an Asian male Imperial Officer.

Dovyos- Bara is that you?

Barafya- Dovyos, it's been a while.

Dovyos- 12, 13 years right?

Barafya- No, closer to 11. Last year of primary school.

An overseer comes up to them, a human female with wild blonde/black hair, not too happy.

Overseer- This is the females section of the camp. Why are you here?

Dovyos- Sorry Overseer. I was catching up with an old friend. Haven't seen her since primary school.

Overseer- Report to your post Corporal.

Dovyos- Yes ma'am.

With that the trio goes their separate ways.

Dovyos makes his way over to a communications tower. The Overseer sets her perch on a Star Wars version of a widow's walk above the dorms, overlooking mountains and hills. Barafya heads to her work zone, an excavation of a Jedi enclave. The enclave's layout, a neat, orderly maze of "tunnels".

Today was going to be a little dangerous, Kai'nai's team is to dig a little deeper with a drill. Before that, Barafya and crew has to remove artifacts. Barafya puts on a helmet with a light on the front to see through the dark maze. Her crew begins to clear out a Youngling living quarters. Picking up a model toy ship, she recalls a conversation her parents had when she was little.

Mother- Should we release her to the Jedi?

Barafya's mother watches her daughter float a toy ship with the Force.

Father- She said when she's done with the battle here, she'd bring her to the temple.

Barafya snaps out of the daydream and sets the toy on a cart. She then heads outside, adding to the cart along the way. Outside, Barafya makes her way toward the artifact warehouse, near the communications tower. She hears the drill come to life.

By the time Barafya reaches the warehouse, Kai'nai had almost finished her job when the drill bit stalls. Barafya stops, watches Kai'nai crawl to the bit, and slips off from the slick conditions. Barafya remembers back to when her mom hid her from Clone Troopers who were searching for them during Order 66.

At Barafya's home, parents killed. Her mom setting Barafya down in a hidden cubby. She hands over one of Barafya's toys.

Mother (Whispers)- Take this.

Barafya begins to use the Force on the toy.

Mother (Whispers)- No, must stay hidden.

Barafya- Hide?

Mother (Whispers)- Too dangerous. Don't reach out, don't reach from within. Rely on the Force to help you.

Barafya snaps back to the present. She uses the Force to catch Kai'nai, setting her down on a nearby ledge. Barafya is quickly surrounded by Stormtroopers and Dovyos.

Dovyos- I'm doing this for our past friendship. (Pause) Run!

Barafya dashes toward the camp entrance by the communications tower. She uses the Force to protect herself from blaster fire.

Dovyos is apprehended and brought before the overseer.

Overseer- Why did you do it?

Dovyos- She would've done the same for me.

Overseer- Take him away to the prison block.

He is dragged off to his imprisonment.

Barafya does not stop running until reaching the mountains. She takes refuge in an ancient Jedi shrine that was decently hidden.

Overseer's office. A hologram of Thrawn is projected from her desk.

Overseer- One of my workers who is Force sensitive ran away. Admiral I need your help finding her.

Thrawn- I will have the Chimaera go her top speed. Is there anything Jedi related within the periphery?

Overseer- Yes.

Thrawn- The search will begin there.

Thrawn makes it there in a few hours into the night.

In the morning, Barafya awakes to find Grand Admiral Thrawn looming meer feet away from her.

Thrawn- Pleasant dreams I hope? You are coming with me.

He gestures for one of the Death Troopers to apprehend Barafya. Thrawn leads the way outside, heading toward a Lambda.

Barafya- How did you find me in the first place. Who are you?

Thrawn- A Force user goes where other Force users go, for the most part. Ironic isn't it? I am Grand Admiral Thrawn.

He notices a Rebel symbol necklace around her neck.

Thrawn- The pendant, are you a Rebel?

Barafya- No. I struck out on my own. Didn't want anything to do with the conflict. What do you want from me Thrawn?

Thrawn- Only cooperation.

The foursome enter the Lambda, it takes off.

Thrawn- Now, I must ask you with a task. Before that, tell me, were you a Jedi?

Barafya- No, the Jedi that was supposed to bring me to the temple was killed. Probably right after my Mother hid me.

Thrawn- Once we have landed in the Chimaera, we can discuss this further in my office.

When they land, Thrawn Takes Barafya to his office. He stands on the side of the desk with the Ysalamiri, Barafya on the other side.

Thrawn- You have shown affinity with the Force.

Barafya- What of it?

Thrawn- I am giving you two options. One, I hand you over to Darth Vader to be trained as an Inquisitor.

Barafya- I am no assassin. Don't plan on it.

Thrawn- Two, help me defeat an enemy called the Grysk.

Barafya thinks long and hard.

Barafya- Ok. I will help you with the Grysk only.

Thrawn- Very well. I will have quarters prepared for you near mine.

Hours go by. In Barafya's room. She is sleeping deeply on the bunk. She dreams of being on the Jedi temple steps. Barafya goes up to the main doors, and enters the dark open area of pillars.

Barafya- Hello? Is anyone home?

Stepping lightly further in, a voice responds with a red Lightsaber 50ft in front of her. It's Vader.

Vader- Like the Jedi before you, that return, prepare to die.

He starts coming after her. She ignites a Lightsaber that was on her hip. Barafya's blue blade clashes against Vader's red one. Barafya tries to keep up with Vader. She is no match for her much physically stronger opponent. With one swift move, he slashes her back, leaving a deep gouge. Barafya slumps to the ground.

Vader- The Temple is ours.

Barafya awakes with a start (in under clothes), she sits up. Her door opens, Thrawn greets her from the door, in his battle armor.

Thrawn- Once you have put on your uniform, we have pirates to bring to justice.

He leaves.

45 minutes later, Thrawn, Barafya and a handful of Stormtroopers are in a Lambda heading for a large Imperial Cargo ship. The pirates freighters docked. Thrawn has his Lambda land in the hangar.

Thrawn- I want them captured if able. That will be all.

Stormtroopers- Sir yes sir!

They all file out into the small hangar, and spread out, ready for the mission. Barafya lingers.

Barafya- Do you want me to come with you Thrawn?

Thrawn- Stay here.

Thrawn and the Troopers move out into the large cargo ship.

15 minutes later, Barafya hears a rustling behind her. She goes to investigate. Hiding behind some crates is Maz Kanata. Maz speaks up.

Maz- Ah, with the Empire I see.

Barafya- Against my will. Thrawn wants me to help him stop these Grysk creatures.

Maz- If you had a choice, Rebels or the Empire?

They both take a seat on the floor.

Barafya- Neither. What's your name?

Maz- Maz. The Force is strong with you.

Barafya- Yeah. I had a vision dream of Vader killing me. At the Jedi Temple.

Maz- Your task of the Force must be taking back the Temple. Trust only the Force. Follow its will. I have an extra freighter.

Barafya- I'll take your offer Maz.

Maz leads the way to a light freighter that is about the size of the Millenium Falcon and Ghost.

Maz- Do you know how to pilot?

Barafya- Yes.

Maz- Good luck and… may the Force be with you.

Barafya enters and into the cockpit. She starts up the freighter and off into hyperspace.

Two days later, in the Unknown Regions, cockpit. Barafya hears a ruckus behind her.

Barafya-Who's there? I heard you dock.

The cockpit door opens. Two Grysk enter. She Force pushes one of them, the other shoots a stun blast at her.

Grysk 1- She is too important to be killed. It won't fade because she's a human.

Grysk 2- We bring her along then.

Grysk 2 grabs Barafya by the wrists with one hand and lifts her up.

Barafya- Get your hands off of me!

Grysk 1- Thank you for your contribution to the Hegemony.

Grysk 1 strokes her hair, she gives them a death stair before Barafya's world goes black.

She awakes to find three Chiss at her side in a Grysk ship. The female Chiss and one of the males are wearing military uniforms. While the other male is in a grey/maroon uniform. The Chiss in grey curiously looks at Barafya.

Thrass- A human? I am syndic Thrass of the Chiss Ascendancy.

Barafya- I'm Barafya. You've never seen a human?

Thrass- A Chiss among humans, a human among Chiss. Both would be rare.

Barafya- True. Where am I, and how did I get here?

Thrass- You were captured by Grysk.

Barafya- (To self) So that's what they are called.

Thrass- They were going to force you to navigate for them.

Barafya looks at him in surprise.

Thrass- When my warriors found you, you were bound and locked up in a secure cell. They freed you, didn't need to test your blood if you were a Sighter.

Barafya- Which Sight am I? How?

Thrass- 4th. The most dangerous, in opinion by most in the Ascendancy. Food ration containers were floating above you while you slept.

Barafya throws Thrass a smile.

Barafya- Where I'm from, it's called the Force. We had a Jedi Order of them, peacekeepers. Until they were wiped out by evil.

Thrass- Those that have this Force, ones that help others, are called Jedi?

Barafya- Correct.

Thrass- We have heard some of the legends. Will you come to help us or for your own gain?

Barafya doesn't take long to answer.

Barafya- There is nothing for me here. I will go.

Thrass takes them aboard his shuttle. Their travel ends in the hangar of the Steadfast.

They all file out and are greeted by Ar'alani, Eli Vanto and Assistant Director Ronin. Ar'alani addresses Thrass.

Ar'alani- Who is the human, Syndic?

Thrass- A 4th Sighter. She wants to help us.

Ar'alani- Is this true 4th Sighter?

Barafya- Yes. My name is Barafya.

Ar'alani nods.

Ar'alani- We are at the brink of civil war. You will need to relieve Syndic Thrass so he can go attempt negotiations Bara.

Barafya- Of course.

Ar'alani leads Barafya to the hangar door to begin her orientation.


End file.
